Camp
by Ixdie
Summary: "Before I left for camp, I imagined it would be me and three or four other dudes that I hadn't met yet, running around all summer, getting into trouble. It turned out it would be me and just one girl. That's you." RxN *Same story, but with an edited summary because the last one wasn't good. I'm also going back to edit grammar mistakes. This note will be deleted in a week or so.*
1. Lesson Learned

**A/N: Please, please, PLEASE read this!** This chapter is STRONGLY based on the song 'That Power' by Childish Gambino. (He's a rapper.) So much so, that this will definitely have more than just one chapter to make up for it. I plan on the next chapter being Namine's P.O.V. of what happened. The actual plot isn't continued in it, so it's not completely necessary, but I like Namine. Plus, if you read chapter two and don't skip to three after this one, there will be information in there that you may want to know for the chapters later on. C:

Also, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I simply enjoy everything about them.

Anyway, let's get on with it!

* * *

**Camp**

(Chapter 1: Lesson Learned)

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

Summer camp had come and gone within a few weeks. This is on the bus ride back. I'm thirteen and so are you. I'll be fourteen in about a week, but your birthday isn't until Winter. Before I left for camp, I imagined it would be me and three or four other dudes that I hadn't met yet, running around all summer, getting into trouble. It turned out it would be me and just one girl. That's you.

We're still at camp as long as we're on the bus and not at the pickup point, where our parents would be waiting for us. Or that's what our camp leader said while we were boarding the bus. We're still wearing our bright orange camp t-shirts. Neither of us could say it was our favorite color, but we had to wear them. Another camp rule. So there we were, wearing those awful shirts and still smelling like we rolled around in pine needles.

During camp, I realized that I like you. Actually, I more-than-like you, but I don't know if you do or don't more-than-like me. You've never said, so I haven't been saying anything about it. I was just content to enjoy that a girl chose to talk to me, and kept choosing to do so again the next day and so on. You're a girl who's smart and funny and who, if I say something dumb for a laugh, is willing to say something two or three times as dumb to make me laugh, but who also gets weird and wise, sometimes, in a way I could never be. A girl who reads books that no one's assigned to her, whose straight blonde hair has a line running through it from where she put a tie to hold it up while it was still wet.

Back in the real world, we don't go to the same school. And unless one of our families moves to a dramatically different area, we won't go to the same high school. So, this is kind of it for us unless I say something. But it might especially be it for us if I actually do say something.

By the time I got the courage to say anything, the sun's gone down and the bus is quiet. I look around and see that a lot of kids are asleep. We had talking in whispers about a tree we saw at a rest stop that looks like a kid we meet at camp. And then I'm like, "Can I tell you something?"

All of a sudden I'm telling you. And I keep telling you. It all comes out of me and it keeps coming. Your face is there and gone, and there and gone, as we pass underneath the yellow-orange lamps that line the sides of the highway, but there's no expression on it. And I think, after a certain point, I'm just talking to lengthen the time where we live in a world where you haven't said "yes" or "no" yet. And, regrettably, I end up using the word "destiny." I don't remember in what context. It doesn't really matter because I've already said it. Before long I'm out of stuff to say and you just smile and say, "okay." I don't know exactly what you mean by it, but it seems vaguely positive. I would leave in order not to spoil the moment, but there's nowhere else to go because we're still on the bus. So I pretend like I'm asleep and before long, I really am.

I wake up, and the bus isn't moving anymore. The domed lights that line the center aisle are all on. I turn, but you're not there. Then again, a lot of kids aren't in their seats anymore. We're parked at the pick-up point, which is in the parking lot of a tall clock tower. The bus is half empty. You might be in your dad's car by now, your bags probably piled high in the trunk. The girls in the back of the bus are shrieking and laughing and taking their sweet time disembarking. I swing my legs out into the aisle to get up off the bus, just as one of them reaches my row. It used to be our row, on our way off. It's Kairi, a girl who got suspended from third grade for a week after throwing rocks at my head. She changed schools after that. Adolescence is doing her a ton of favors body-wise. Every bit of her seems to fit perfectly in place, like a Disney princess or a porcelain doll. She stops and looks down at me. And her head is blasted from behind by the dome light, so I can't really see her face, but I can see her smile. And she says one word: "destiny." Her and the girls clogging the aisles behind her all laugh then she turns to leads them off the bus. I didn't even know you were friends with them.

I find my dad in the parking lot. He drives me back to our house and camp is over. So is summer, even though there's two weeks until school starts. This isn't a story about how girls are evil or how love is bad. This is a story about how I learned something. I'm not saying this thing is true or not, I'm just saying it's what I learned. I told you something. It was just for you, but you told everybody. So I learned cut out the middle man, make it all for everybody, always. Nobody can turn around and tell everybody else. They already know because I told them. Is it sad? Sure. But it's a sadness I chose. I wish I could say this was a story about how I got on the bus a boy and got off a man more cynical, hardened, mature, and shit. But that's not true. The truth is that I got on the bus a boy and I never got off the bus. I still haven't.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now.**

Once again, I plan on adding a lot more to this later to make up for the fact that this first chapter is a whole lot like the song. It may be a two-shot, or maybe more. It all depends on how the story develops in my head.

**P.S. **Now that I'm going back to edit grammar mistakes and stuff, all I have to say is... BAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe that at one point I thought this was only going to have a couple chapters. Pffffttt! You guys have no idea how hilarious this is to me~ Especially since it's my first fanfiction.


	2. The Other's Side

**A/N:** Here's chapter two, guys! I really felt that I had to update this chapter really soon because of how bad I felt about my first one. Blahhhh!

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Camp**

(Chapter 2: The Other's Side)

**Namine's P.O.V.**

This summer had been one of the most fun out of any of the summers I can remember. I'm not even mad anymore that my dad had made me go to camp. That was the best part about it, actually. I was thirteen and kind of awkward. Before going to camp, I imagined it would be me, sitting out in the hot sun, reading or painting by myself because I don't usually talk to people unless they talk to me first. Instead it ended up being me and a boy hanging out almost every day of camp. I'm not going to lie, I was nervous at first, but there was just something about this boy that clicked with me. Sure, I found out that some of my other friends had gone to camp too, most likely forced. I didn't really talk to them during camp though. Kairi had been my only close friend that I knew before camp and she was usually busy talking to guys. She's always been more outspoken than me. It was even her who had been the one to approach me on _her_ first day at a new school, in third grade. But enough about her right now.

My story is about the boy I met at camp. His name was Roxas. Roxas was the kind of boy who intrigued me. He always acted so strong but it was obvious he had a shy and nervous side. His hair always stood up. Even after a water balloon fight had left everyone drenched. He was funny and could make me laugh even on my grumpy mornings, when I thought it was too hot and too early to be waking up. And the weird thing? I could make him laugh too. I never thought I was funny until camp.

The afternoon before camp was over and we had to pack all of our stuff back up, I had sat and thought about him. I realized that I really liked him but that outside of camp, we'd probably never see each other again. He lived too far away and we would probably never go to the same high school. My dad had told me that I'll be going to a private school during those years, so even if one of us did move, the chance of going to the same high school is really slim.

The whole time that we're on the bus, I don't say anything about my feelings. Besides, I didn't know your feelings towards me anyway and I was, and still am, too shy to state my feelings first. So, the whole bus ride to the clock tower, where everybody's parents will pick them up, we talked together like normal. As it began getting darker, and everyone else started to fall asleep we talked in whispers, laughing about a tree that kind of looked like Riku, a kid we met at camp. And then you asked something that kind of caught me off guard, "Can I tell you something?"So I listened, and I keep listening as you tell me how you feel, watching your face appear and disappear in the darkness as we pass by orange lamps on the side of the highway. And as you keep talking, I hear you say a word that makes me catch my breath a little: "destiny."

While you begin winding your words down, I'm thinking about what you just said. What should I do with this information? I really like him but how will we keep in touch after camp? Everything in my head was so confusing and jumbled up. But then you stopped talking and I knew I had to say something back, so I said the first thing that came to mind, "Okay~" And I smiled. Thinking my response would require him to say something else that would decide where we went from there, I waited for him to say something else, but nothing else came. He had fallen asleep.

Once I realized he was asleep, I was confused. I didn't know what to do about all of this. I tried to wake him a few times but he didn't wake up and I didn't want to wake everyone else up trying to get his attention. I looked around the bus and saw Kairi was still awake, her face lit up by her cellphone. She's had quite a few boyfriends so I knew she would know what to do. I looked to the front, checking for our camp leader and found he was asleep, so I stood up and walked to Kairi. She immediately looked up. I guess she had heard my footsteps.

"What do you need," she smiled as she realized it was me.

"Ummm, well... I need your opinion because I'm confused and I don't know what to do," I remember saying and then quickly adding, "But don't tell anyone, okay?"

Kairi nodded at me and before continuing I quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching us or listening. I told her the whole story. I told her that I met a boy and about how great he was. I let her know my problem, how he told me he liked me but that I didn't know what to do because of our situation and that he went to sleep when she asked where he was. She listened to me intently, her face looked like it was taking it all in and trying to think of advice for me.

I waited for her to speak and when she finally did, she said, "Well, if you like him, tell him you like him too. Simple as that. You two can decide what you want to do with that once he wakes up. Maybe you can exchange phone numbers or something."

I smiled and thanked her for her advice. Before I could go back to my seat, she stopped me and asked who it was, and I answered her honestly. "Roxas." I smiled at just his name but I saw Kairi give me a look. A look like she was surprised and not happy about it, but she didn't say anything about it so I didn't ask her why she made that face. I walked back to my seat, happy and waiting for Roxas to wake up so I could tell him that I liked him too. We eventually made it to the clock tower and Roxas was still asleep. I had dozed off once or twice on the way but had been way to excited to tell him how I felt to sleep for too long. When the bus finally stopped, I decided to wait for him to wake up before getting off the bus but after about fifteen minutes of that, my dad called. He was impatient because it was so late and wanted me to hurry up so we could go home I let him know that I'd be there in a minute and then ended the call. I tore a piece of paper out of my precious sketchpad and quickly left a note with my name and phone number where I had sat. Unfortunately, I had to leave my home phone number because my dad said I couldn't have a cellphone until my first year of high school. After that, I quickly got off the bus and went to the side to get my suitcase. My dad saw and got out to get it from me before taking me home.

Summer is almost over now and I haven't got a call from Roxas yet, but I'll remain hopeful. And who knows, maybe we'll meet again some time. If I had to choose something that I learned over the summer, it's that I need to speak up for myself and my feelings more. Maybe, if I had told him that I liked him back when he first told me, he would have called by now.

* * *

**P.S. This is a note and not more added to the story.**

There are more chapters to come! I just don't know how many because this is my first story and I don't really know how I'll separate my ideas yet, but they're coming. I know I'll at least need one more chapter so they meet again and another so they resolve everything but should I do that in two chapters or should I try multiple? (I haven't really decided how I want to end this yet either.) Sooooo, any advice would be helpful. Thanks for reading. C:


	3. Moving

**A/N:** The rest of this story, more than likely, will be in 3rd person point of view because I think it would flow better for me. Also, despite not getting any feedback on how I should do this (not that I really expected any) I decided that this story is going to have multiple chapters. Yay! How excited are you guys? XD Hopefully the next chapter will be updated sooner than this one was. I finally made a basic outline of how I want this story to end up so there's that at least! I still haven't story boarded it though, so I'm not sure about the in between. This chapter, however, was necessary in the plot to get to the end so that's why it's here!

Also, a little bit of feedback telling me if I'm doing okay or not would be nice, because I have no idea. Even constructive criticism is welcome! I really just want to do a good job on this.

* * *

**Camp**

(Chapter 3: Moving)

**5 years later**: Senior year

"Hey Mom, where do you want me to put these boxes?" Roxas called as he walks into his new, recently painted house, heavy boxes in tow. '_We really should have labeled these as we were packing. This is going to take all weekend to put away!'_

"Just leave them in the living room there. We need to get everything inside before it starts raining." His mother called from their new kitchen, "I'll come help you and your father as soon as I make sure the water company remembered to turn the water on. We're all probably going to want showers after all of those boxes are unpacked and if I wait and the water isn't on, we'll all be upset that I didn't check and call." She laughed a little before continuing with what she was doing.

Roxas sighed. He loves his mom, but she has always felt the need to over-explain everything. She has to tell you all the details of everything. "Okay Mom. I'll make sure to tell Dad too." Roxas set down the boxes and went back outside to carry in more boxes and to make sure to tell his dad the plan so that his mother won't have to explain it twice.

Although most people wouldn't think so, his mother was the boss of the house. She was a small woman, but she's always spoken up for herself and others. She could be kind of fiery in that way. (Roxas liked to think she used to have a rebellious phase that no one talks about.) She dictated a lot of what happens in their home, but she didn't act like a dictator. In fact, everyone Roxas had ever talked to at those awkward family reunions always seemed to make it a point to tell him how sweet his mother is. You know, like he didn't know his own mom. He rolled his eyes as he remembered some of those instances. Roxas stacked a couple of boxes and picked them up.

His father was the reason they had to move in the middle of his senior year. (He didn't mind that much though. Sure, he had friends there, but it's not like he'll never see them again.) His job required that they all move to another town. They even paid for some of the expenses. Not all of them, but that's more than most bosses would do for anyone. Roxas' dad was what most people call stoic. He was quiet and smart, but still strong. (The kind of guy a rebellious girl would go after, only supplying ammunition for the secret theory he has about his mom.) His father willingly allowed his wife to become the boss of the house, not putting up any fight for dominance. Roxas really admired that about his dad; he was neither sexist or a bigot. Those type of people were common where he grew up, but his intermediate family seemed to be immune or something. This time Roxas laughed at his thoughts.

By the next morning, they had opened up most of the boxes and stored them along the walls of the correct rooms, the rest remaining in the living room floor. They also had made it a point to at least put together their beds completely, down to the sheets and pillow cases. I mean, let's face it. Who wants their first night in a new house to be a bad memory of sleeping in the floor? Besides, it had been his mom's idea and he was never one to disobey his parents. Even if his appearance seemed to say otherwise, he usually tends to stay out of trouble as much as possible. Not to say that Roxas didn't have that awkward, trouble-making phase like a lot of kids do when they reach their teens though. He would fight in school a lot, sometimes getting caught and others, not so much. In fact, he almost got suspended for it his sophomore year, and his parents were called to the school to have a meeting with him and his principal. His parents looked so disappointed in him. That was his wake up call. He never wanted to see that look on his parents' faces again, so he cleaned up his act.

Roxas was right. It took them all weekend to unpack and put away all of their things. They had started with everything in their rooms and then Roxas moved on to help his parents with the rest of the house, making sure to ask his mom about the placement of something if he wasn't sure. Slowly but surely, the house had started to look complete. When they were all finished, they all plopped on the couch, his mom laughing, "Phew, we're finally finished! It took a while, but I'm happy with how it turned out. It looks like home now, rather than just a new house!" He and his dad both smiled at her in agreement, but Roxas spoke up a little, "Yeah. It looks nice." All of a sudden, it hit him like a wave. All of this moving made him really tired. Roxas yawned, "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I'm really tired." His mom turned to him and smiled, "Okay, Sweetie. That's probably for the best anyway. We have to wake up pretty early to make sure your transcripts were sent to your new school from your old school and then get you signed up for your classes."

He had almost forgot about changing schools. It wasn't necessarily the school itself that he was worried or nervous about, it was how his classmates were going to react. He didn't like having a lot of attention on him. It irritated the hell out of him for some reason. Roxas quietly sighed, "Alright, what time do I have to be ready by?" He listened to his mother and nodded before wishing his parents goodnight, and getting ready for bed.


	4. New School

**A/N:** I decided, based on their looks, that Cloud and Aerith should be Roxas' parents. I've never played Final Fantasy (only watched Advent Children.) So if you like Cloud and Tifa and want to swap names around, go ahead and pretend! I don't mind. I have no preference. Also, if any of the FF characters are OOC, I apologize. I originally wasn't going add any Final Fantasy characters in but I was tired of not having a name for his parents and I am horrible at making up names that would fit in with everyone else's so yeah. Namine's parents will probably also be a FF couple, and maybe their teacher(s) may be as well. Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

**Camp**

(Chapter 4: New School)

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Roxas groaned as he rolled towards his screaming alarm clock and turned it off. He wasn't ready to get up, but if his mom can't hear him up and moving by the time he's supposed to get up, she'll make sure he's awake. His mother doesn't tolerate anyone making her late. They can be late all they want to, but, if she can help it, she is never late. So Roxas sat up and trudged his way to the bathroom for a shower and then proceeded to get ready for school.

He and his mother arrived at his new school a little earlier before students were allowed in the building. Roxas' mother turned to him as she parked the car, "I'm sorry that I'm going to have to pick you up after school today. I know what it was like being picked up senior year... You can drive your own car tomorrow... Okay, let's get you signed up for classes!"

They walked into the school and directly to the principal's office, where they were greeted by the assistant at the front desk, whose name tag read "Cid". Roxas was surprised that the office assistant was a man, probably because of everything he'd ever watched on T.V. and at his old school, it was always a woman with his job. Regardless, the man was kind and he got them in to see the principal as soon as he could. Cid smiled and directed the, to the principal's door when he finally got the "send them in" call, "Okay, she's ready to see you now. Just go right through that door."

Roxas' mom was the first to stand up and walk into his soon-to-be principal's office, Roxas following close behind. As they walked in, the principal looked up from her computer and her expression showed confusion at first but melted into realization, "Right. Come on in and sit down." She smiled at Roxas and his mother, "You must be a new student and you're his mother, I'm assuming."

Roxas' mom returned her smile politely, "Yes. My name is Aerith Strife, and this is my son, Roxas."

The principal had on a face that showed she was thinking about something, "Aerith... Strife? Your name sounds so unique and yet so familiar. Did you, by chance, attend high school at Radiant Garden?"

This time Aerith's face lit up with a genuine smile. "I did," she said, "And so did my husband, Cloud."

That metaphorical light bulb lit up above the principal's head, "Oh, yeah. Now I remember you. Your last name was Gainsborough in high school, right?"

Roxas could tell that his mother's mind was going down memory lane, "Correct. And if I'm not mistaken, you're Tifa Lockhart, yes?"

Tifa also had that "memory lane" look to her face, "Right. I am, however, engaged now. Although he's out of town now, being a soldier and all... Anyway, I apologize. I adverted the point of this meeting completely." She turned to Roxas, "Your name is Roxas Strife?"As soon as he confirmed, she turned her attention back to his mom, "I'm very sorry for asking such a question, but there are so many students here that don't have the same last name as their parents for various reasons and that's just something that I'm required to ask." Roxas' mother simply nodded as his principal typed his name into the computer. "Roxas Strife. Here you are... And it seems that your transcript was transferred and saved nicely here. Take a look to make sure everything seems correct." She turned her computer screen to face them.

Roxas and his mom looked over all the information carefully. Roxas was the first to answer, "All of that looks right except for the fact that I made up that missing science credit in summer school sophomore year." Aerith frowned slightly, remembering her son's trouble-making phase, as well as the summer school, but made sure to agree with him to tell his soon-to-be principal that he was telling the truth.

"Alright," Tifa smiled and turned the computer back around to herself, "I'll contact your old school to send me the documentation of the grade you received and then you should be all set. Regardless, you can still attend classes here. Speaking of which, our guidance councilor put together your schedule according to the classes you were taking at your old school, because we have the equivalent to each of them here. However, if you don't want those same elective classes you can head to her office and change them before school today, if you would like."

Roxas thought about it for a little bit. His schedule only really had two core content classes, an English language class and an applied math class, and they weren't really that difficult. As far as his electives went, he took the easiest ones possible: art, photography, pop culture, music technology, and a study period. "Nah- I mean, no. I can handle my old schedule. Thank you though, Ms... Umm, Lockhart, was it?"

Aerith smiled at her son correcting himself to show better manners as the principal clicked her mouse a few times. "Okay then Roxas, I'm going to print out your schedule for you then... Oh, and yes. You can call me Ms. Lockhart." She turned around at the sound of her printer and patiently waited for the schedule to print out. "Well, here you are," She handed over the schedule to Roxas and then looked at the clock. "You two are lucky that you came so early. If you'd like, I can give both of you a tour of the school and show you where his classes are. I know transferring in the middle of the year can be stressful and frustrating, especially if you have no idea where your classes are."

Roxas was about to decline but his mother beat him in answering, "That would be so wonderful. Thank you." And so, that's how Roxas' day started. His mom, and, by listening in to their conversation about high school, his dad too, knew his principal personally. He also learned that his principal used to date his dad their freshman year... Weird. And what's even more weird? He thinks his mom and his principal may now be really good friends. At least, with the way they're talking. Of course, his principal would pause the conversation about high school and how they've been to say little things like, "And here's the" and you could fill in the blanks with words such as cafeteria, your art class, the library, your English class, ect. They continued like this until the tour was over, "And that's-" Ms. Lockhart was cut off by the first bell, the one that allowed students to come into the school and go to their lockers before classes. "Oh god- Excuse me, I mean goodness. I didn't realize the time! Well, I better get back to my office. I have a student who came to me yesterday for a permission slip that says he or she can take the day off for a college day and the board of education says I can't sign off on it until their parent does." She turned her attention to Roxas, "I almost forgot, your assigned locker number should be printed somewhere on the paper with your schedule and they're all in accordance to the floor it's on. If it's on the first floor, it'll be in the one-hundreds, second floor in the two-hundreds, and the third floor in the three-hundreds. We did that for convenience sake." She laughed a little before continuing, "Most of your classes are on the first floor, I believe, so the guidance councilor more than likely gave you a locker there... Anyway, I need to get back to my post. This school can be a little confusing to get around the first day or so so would you like me to show you the way back out before I go?"

By the end of that, Roxas just wanted to go back home and go to sleep. He was somehow tired by just listening to his mom and principal talking, and he didn't know why exactly. But as they say, time waits for no man, and he knew the day was technically just beginning.

The day continued to drag on and just as Roxas expected, everyone was staring at him. He ignores them as much as possible, but when you have to get in front of the class and introduce yourself, that's pretty much impossible. All of his classes so far had made him do that, and here he was now. Last class of the day, exhausted, and having to stand in front of the class. To say he was unhappy about it was an understatement. Although, it's safe to say that he paid no attention to anybody and didn't speak unless absolutely necessary.

The bell signaling the beginning of class sounded and the teacher cleared her throat, "Students, starting today we have a new classmate. I want you to all make him feel welcome... And, before he introduces himself, I'd like to apologize that the live model couldn't come today, but-"

A knock was heard on the door, and in walked a blonde girl, "I'm sorry I'm late. I've been sick all day but I finally convinced my parents that I was feeling better and that I needed to..." The girl stopped talking when she felt everyone's eyes on her. Of course, that was to be expected. She didn't expect, however, to feel the stare of someone standing in front of the room. The stare of someone who wasn't even her teacher. Her head turned to meet the eyes of the stranger, only to find he wasn't a stranger at all, "...Roxas?"


	5. You

**A/N: **This chapter was actually finished yesterday but my internet was acting up. I really wanted to post it yesterday because of a nice review I had got on this story, and those motivate me to update sooner. :c Anyway, here it is!

* * *

**Camp**

(Chapter 5: You)

Roxas just stood there. He couldn't do anything but just stand there and stare; stare at the girl who unintentionally taught him a big lesson about people, the girl that he had a thing for years ago, the girl who had grown even prettier as the time had passed, the girl who just interrupted his introduction to the students of his new art class. She was going to be in his class. He couldn't believe out of all the places he could move and go to school at, he ended up at the one she goes to. "... Namine?"

"Ahem," the teacher cleared her throat for the second time, "Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but we need to get class started now." She turned to Namine, "Glad you could make it, Namine. Please have a seat."

Namine bowed her head in apology, "Sorry, Ms. Vanille." She quickly made her way to her desk, put down her bag, and then sat herself down.

Ms. Vanille picked up where she left off, "The live model couldn't make it today, and with Roxas' permission," she looked at Roxas with a hopeful expression before turning back to the rest of her students, "I'd like all of you to draw him instead, while he tells you about himself." His teacher looked back at him to see his answer, "What do you say? Is that alright with you?"

Roxas still couldn't will himself to say anything, and just nodded. He immediately regretted the decision once his teacher thanked him and pulled a stool over for him to sit on. He didn't go back on his word, however, and slowly eased himself onto the stool as his new teacher began passing out the blank papers that she wants her students to use. Roxas really hated everyone staring at him, and this was just asking for it.

Before anything else could be said or done, a girl in the back with brown hair, fashioned into pigtails, and golden eyes, raised her hand to ask a question. She put on her most serious face when she was called on my Ms. Vanille, "Can we pretend that this is like a college class, and have our live model be nude? I think it would be ideal to get used to it before taking art classes in college, you know?" She took that moment to wink at Roxas as most of the girls in the glass giggled and agreed, some blushed, and the rest looked shocked by the question while all the boys groaned in disgust at the thought. Namine was one of the girls who said nothing and just blushed, looking down at her desk so no one would see. She had to admit to herself that he _is _a very attractive guy and it's no wonder that the girl had asked that. Roxas, on the other hand, was thoroughly embarrassed by the question.

The teacher quickly went into action and spoke, "No. Not a chance. Most of you wouldn't act maturely about a nude model who isn't your classmate, let alone one who is. Besides, the majority of you who will go to college won't take an art class after high school. No need getting you prepared for something you don't need to be prepared for, right?" She paused a second, "Now, no more questions... Oh, and nothing rude or hurtful on your pictures. I want you to all try your best since he was kind enough to agree. Anyone who doesn't take my warning seriously will be sent to Ms. Lockhart as soon as I see your picture." Ms. Vanille walked back to her desk after finishing laying down the stack of extra blank papers down on an unused desk, just in case. "Alright Roxas, take it away."

By the time his teacher brought the attention back to him, he had composed himself to the point that his face was no longer red, there may be a little tinge of pink on his cheeks, but if you were to question him about it, he'd definitely deny it. He coughed into his fist twice before starting his introduction, willing himself to speak.

"Ummm," he began, "I guess I should start with my name. I'm Roxas Strife. I just moved here from way on the other side of Twilight Town. I don't have any brothers or sisters. I like to skateboard. I build all of my boards myself. I listen to music a lot, mostly stuff like The Killers and The Red Hot Chili Peppers. At my last school, I was on the struggle team... I don't really know why it's called a team if the sport is always a one-on-one kind of thing though. Sometimes I play soccer, but never on an official team or anything. Just with friends. Ummm, I really don't know what else to say."

At that, Ms. Vanille quickly raised her head, "Well, I know that it sounds like no fun, but I think you should take your classmate's questions. There's still quite a bit of time in class left, the other students are doing this for a grade, and just sitting there would make you tired, which would make you slump over a little. So, guys, you can ask questions one at a time. Nothing rude or vulgar though! And after you ask a question, you have to continue your drawings."

Being an attractive young man, he received questions mainly from the girls, but some guys asked a few questions too.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

- "No"

"Have you ever kissed someone? ... Because you look like you would have by now."

- "I have."

"What kind of deck do you have on your skateboard?"

- "The one I'm using right now is an Enjoi."

"Have you ever been surfing?"

- "Yes. When I was younger, my cousin and I used to go to Destiny Island all the time. He and I would surf all the time. We went there up until 9th grade."

"Do you play video games?"

- "Yeah. If I don't have plans one day, that's usually my go to thing."

"Do you play Black Ops?"

- "No. I used to though. I just don't like it anymore."

"How did you get your hair to do that? Do you use like mega products on your hair or something?"

- "I have no idea how my hair does this. It pretty much stays like this, even if it's wet. My dad's hair stays up for some reason too."

And all the students continued drawing and asking questions like that as the end of class was nearing. Ms. Vanille suddenly spoke up, "Okay, class, we only have a few more minutes. Please start wrapping everything up. I want those pictures, finished or not, before you leave. They will be your exit tickets. Make sure you have your names on them as well."

Just when Roxas thought his "interview" was over, a soft voice spoke up, "I have a question for Roxas." "_Okay Namine, it's now or never. Ask for answers. Ask why he never called you after camp... No, don't ask him that in front of everyone. That would just embarrass you. Think of something! You've already spoke up! You have to say something,_" Namine's mind had turned into a war zone, "Ummm, how have you been? How are you feeling?" She wanted to kick herself for asking something so stupid. Of course, her classmates just think that she's being an over achiever in art, as always, and wants to get the right facial expression for her picture, but Namine still knew that's not what she wanted to ask, and that's why she was embarrassed regardless._"God, he's gotten even cuter. My mind is a mess."_

Roxas just sat there for a minute, and for every second he was quiet Namine wanted to scream. She hadn't seen this boy in forever, and here she was embarrassing herself in front of him. If her embarrassment were to be graphed, the line would be at the top of the graph. Then Roxas finally spoke, and it wasn't what she expected at all.

"Well, I've been better. Moving was pretty stressful. Or do you mean right after camp a few years ago, when you could have just said no, but instead you decided to tell all of your friends what I said? If that's what you're talking about, it sucked. Thanks for asking." The whole classroom stopped what they were doing and started whispering to each other. Roxas and Namine both heard a few things like, "Oh my gosh, did you hear that?", "I wonder what happened?", and Namine's personal favorite, "What a bitch," before Roxas continued, "And the sad thing is, before that happened, I would have pulled you aside to tell you that, but I learned from you that nothing that I say can be secret. Whatever I say has to be for everyone, all the time, or I risk someone, you, turning around and telling everyone else. And if you want to know what I'm feeling, I don't really know. I'd say it's on the border of hurt, upset, and extremely tired."

If Namine thought the line was at the top of the graph before, now it was flowing off the page and into the floor. Everyone was talking about her and making up rumors right there, that she'd probably hear about tomorrow from someone she didn't even know. _"This is great," _she thought. But she couldn't shake what he said. It just didn't make any sense, and she really wanted to know what made him say that, "What are you talking about, Roxas? You're the one who-"

The bell rang and everyone hurried to put their stuff into their bags so they could leave. "Make sure to give me your papers, guys! Roxas, thanks for allowing us to draw you. And Namine, can I see you after class, please? It will just take a minute." Roxas mumbled out a "you're welcome" before leaving the classroom, set on getting home and going to bed. All the other students were momentarily halted at the door as they handed over their 'exit tickets', except for Namine. She sat at her desk quietly, waiting for her teacher to finish at with all the other students.

"Namine," she started, "come to my desk, please. And bring your drawing." Namine did as she was told, and brought her picture to Ms. Vanille's desk after putting her bag over her shoulder. "Your drawing is very good; very detailed. It looks like you've known him forever. I mean, look at those few freckles and that light pink tint on his cheeks. You are considering an art school next year, right?" Namine gave a small nod and a quiet answer, "Yes."

"Have you decided where you want to go yet?"

- "Well, not exactly. I've researched some places, but I haven't decided yet."

"Would you like a list of schools that I recommend?"

- "Sure. That would be nice." Namine smiled at her teacher.

"Okay, well, here it is. I had it printed out, just in case."

- "Thank you, Ms. Vanille."

"Namine, that's only part of the reason I wanted you to stay after class," her teacher paused for a minute, "Listen, I don't mean to pry or get into your business, but if you ever need an adult to talk to, things that you might not want to talk to your parents about, you can talk to me or use my class as a place to express yourself, if you don't feel like talking at all."

- "Alright, thank you again, Ms. Vanille. I really need to go though. My ride is probably waiting for me." She picked up the before mentioned sheet of paper with the list of recommended schools before heading out.

"You're welcome, Namine. Have a nice afternoon."

- "You too! Bye."

Namine immediately noticed that the halls were almost empty and quickly went through her locker before rushing to the parking lot, where her ride was waiting for her. "Hey Kairi, sorry I took so long. Something happened in my last class and Ms. Vanille wanted me to stay after."

Kairi turned around at the sound of her name being called, "I was wondering what took you so long! You know I have to go see Sora today. He said he and his cousin, who just moved into town, were going to hang out and that he wants to introduce me to him before they leave because 'He's the coolest', you know?"

They both quickly got into Kairi's car and she started the engine, "Wait a minute, Nami. Did you say 'something happened' in your last class? What happened?"

Namine opened her mouth to speak but decided against it, "Ummm, I don't really feel like talking about it right now... I'll call you after you meet up with Sora and his cousin, if you want. Just take me home for now, please."


	6. Tired

**Camp**

(Chapter 6: Tired)

On their way to drop Namine off at her house, she was trying to find anything to distract her from her last class. Although she tried her best not to show it, she was upset and had her feelings hurt. Namine just couldn't understand what Roxas meant by him pretty much saying that she rudely rejected him. She had left him her number and he never called. If anyone should be upset about what happened, it's her! And what the heck did he mean, "you decided to tell all of your friends"? She hadn't told anybody but Kairi... Unless Kairi said something to him, but that's impossible. She's her best friend! Maybe I should ask, just in case? But I don't want her to be mad at me for assuming. Namine mentally groaned to herself. _"This is so confusing!"_

Suddenly, she heard a familiar ringtone go off on Kairi's cell phone, bringing her back from her thoughts; one that Namine would always hear go off when Kairi would come over to her house. She had even helped her choose the song that played when he called. Her auburn haired friend was quick to engage, "Hey, pick up the phone for me, please. It's in my purse. Tell him I'm driving and I'm going to pull over as soon as I get to a place where I can." Namine quickly did as her best friend told her to do.

"Hey Sora? This is Namine. . . . Yeah, I'm fine. . . . Anyway, Kairi told me to tell you she's driving and will pull over as soon as she can to talk to you. . . . Oh, okay. . . Yeah, I'll tell her. Bye Sora." Namine ended the call as she heard the line go dead and turned to Kairi, who glanced over at her questioningly before paying attention to the road again, "Sora said that his cousin isn't coming for another hour or so. Something about him calling Sora and saying that he had a rough day and needed a nap before going to hang out. He said that you're welcome to come over there and wait with him if you want or that you can wait for him to call you when his cousin is coming... Why didn't he ever just say his cousin's name? Does he not want me to know who he is? Because he could have saved himself a lot of words if he didn't walk around his name."

Kairi laughed at the thought of Sora trying his hardest not to say his cousin's name, "I don't know what's up with him. He won't even tell me his cousin's name yet. He wants it to be a proper introduction, where I don't know anything about him at all before I meet him. I'm surprised he hasn't slipped up and told me his name already, like he usually would." Kairi giggled again thinking about her boyfriend, "You know how silly he can be. All that he's told me is that his cousin is really cool and that I'll like him... But that I better not like him more than I like Sora."

Namine laughed at what Kairi said, "Could you imagine you liking someone more than you like Sora? I couldn't! You've dated him longer than any other guy ever. I mean, you two have been together almost all of high school. That usually doesn't happen for people!" She saw Kairi glance over and smile at her as she continued, "Not to mention that you two are super cute together."

Kairi grinned big at Namine's words, "Aww, thank you!" She paused before starting up again, "Hey Nami? Do you mind if I stay at your house until Sora calls me? I need to freshen up a bit and your house is closer to Sora's than mine is so I'd hate to have to go all the way to my house." Kairi forfeited a half smile, knowing that Namine had wanted to be by herself at home for some reason, but that had been the biggest reason she wanted to go over to Namine's house. She actually didn't mind going to her own house but Kairi could sense that something was off with Namine and wanted to help her out if she could.

Namine's eyes widened at the question. Her words had reminded her of why she had wanted to go home by herself. She normally would happily allow Kairi over, no question, but today had been a bad day. The blonde girl couldn't very well say no though. Kairi was nice enough to give her rides to and from school since her car has been messed up in the shop. The least she could do is let her come over for like an hour or two today. She put the best big smile that she could offer at the moment, "Sure! You know that you're always welcome over. My parents love you! You're pretty much part of the family, remember?"

Kairi gave a grateful smile back, "Thank you, Nams. You're the best!" The rest of the car ride there was quiet besides Kairi's radio playing. It wasn't a long car ride though, and for that Namine was thankful. When they arrived at Namine's house, they unbuckled and got out of the car after Kairi took the keys out of the ignition.

"Mom, Dad?" both girls walked into the house.

They heard a response from another room, "Yes honey?"

"It's okay that Kairi stays here for a while, right?"

Her mother quickly came into the room, "Of course she can! What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Kairi gave a quizzical look and Namine just laughed, "No Momma. She just needs to stay an hour or so! Her plans just got delayed a little. I guess I should have re-worded myself."

"Oh," Namine's mom chuckled at herself, "well, you know me; always expecting the worst." She put her hand on Kairi's arm, "Sorry Hun. I didn't mean to just assume something happened." She took her hand back from Kairi's arm to hold her dish towel with both hands. "Namine, Baby, are you okay? You sounded kind of sad when you came in. Are you still sick? I knew we should have kept you here until tomorrow."

How did her mom and Sora both know something was wrong just from her talking? It's not like she sounds sad! Right? Namine sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just messed up in art class so I'm kind of upset." It wasn't exactly a lie! She did feel like she messed up by saying something. Her mom didn't have to know this was about the boy she had so excited told her mom about after camp. The same guy who didn't call her after she had given him her number. That took a lot of courage for her to do that! She never does something like that, especially not now.

That excuse seemed to work with her mother. "I see. Don't take that kind of stuff too hard, okay? Everybody messes up some times. It's not a big deal. I remember when you were little and you had your little finger paints. You would sometimes mess up and you'd either start crying or throw a big tantrum and rip up your paper." Namine's mom smiles, "You were such a cute little baby. . . Anyway, I've got to wash dishes and start dinner afterwards. Kairi, are you staying that long, or no? You're more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

Kairi looked like she was being shaken from some thoughts, "Umm, probably not. I'm going out to meet up with Sora and his cousin later and we'll probably eat together. Thanks for the offer though."

"You're welcome, Dear," she smiled, "Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. You two can go hang out now."

The two younger girls went upstairs to Namine's room. "I'm gonna use the bathroom and then call Sora real quick, to tell him I'm staying with you until he calls so he's not expecting me."

"Alright, Kai. I'm going to lay down until you're finished, if you don't mind."

Kairi gave a slightly sad smile, "That's okay, girl. I'll be in there in a minute." She made her way to the bathroom across the hall from Namine's room and instantly held down her first speed dial number. Then there was an answer.

"Sora? I'm going to stay at Nam's until he tells you he's on his way, okay? . . . Umm, I don't know. She said something happened in art class and you know how serious she is about art. . . Yeah, she didn't text me until the end of class 6 that she'd need a ride home. Maybe she was still sick? . . . Anyway, I'm going to go now. Nami went to lay down and I want to catch her before she falls asleep or something. I just want to make sure she's okay. Thanks. I love you, Sora. Bye."

After her call, she went to Namine's bedroom. "Do you mind if I use your powder and blush? I feel like my face needs some little touch ups."

"What? Umm, yeah. They're other there on the vanity. I didn't have time to put it up before I left because I was rushing." Her voice sounded slightly groggy, like she was half asleep.

Kairi knew that sound from the countless times she's stayed over at Namine's house. She also knew that meant if she didn't talk to her soon, that she'd be asleep in no time, and that she wouldn't know if Namine was okay before she left. "I have another question."

Namine sat herself up on her bed, against her head board, "Hmm?"

"Are you really okay?" That slipped out of her mouth before she knew it, but quickly took what she said and ran with it, "I mean, you seem upset. And I doubt Ms. Vanille would keep you after class for a little mess up."

Namine quickly regretted not pretending like she had already fallen asleep. She was never good at fibbing and she was surprised that he mom hadn't seen through her last one. Namine sighed for the second time since she's been home, "There was a new student today. A boy. And I embarrassed myself in front of him and everyone was there to witness it and I already know that I'n going to hear about it tomorrow. They really don't know what happened in the first place, though... And I'm not sure if he really knew what happened either because he said something that didn't make sense. I really don't want to talk about it any more than what I just said, please." She sniffled like she was about to cry.

Kairi blinked a few times. She really didn't understand the situation or what happened but she knew not to press any further. "Hey, hey. It's okay. We don't have to talk about it anymore. Do you need a hug? Here, let me hug you." She quickly made her way over to her best friend and sat on the bed next to her to hug the blonde girl. "It's okay," Kairi patted her back, "Do you just want to go to take a nap? I can just freshen up and then go on to meet Sora, if you want, okay?"

Namine just nodded her head and sniffled a bit, "I'm sorry for being a bad hostess."

Kairi laughed quietly at that, "Don't worry about it, okay? You had a bad day. I know what that's like." She let go of Namine, "I'm going to get ready now. I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"

"Probably," Namine mumbled, "Oh, and don't tell my mom, please."

Kairi sat down at the vanity to get ready, "I won't. Promise."

Once Kairi had finished getting ready, she stood to look at Namine, and seeing she was already fast asleep, decided to leave her room without a word. "Bye Mrs. Villiers! I'm going to go ahead and meet up with Sora."

"Bye Kairi. Drive safe! Oh, and you know you can call me Serah. Mrs. Villiers makes me feel so old!" Namine's mom laughed as she continued what she was doing in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like there was lack of stuff happening in this chapter, so I'll update again as soon as possible.**


	7. Landfill

**A/N:** I would have had this chapter up sooner but while I was adding to it on the Document Manager here, I accidentally clicked the backspace button when I wasn't clicked on the document and all my progress was erased. I was frustrated and didn't come back to this until I cooled down a bit.

**A/N #2: **This chapter is named after a song I listened to (pretty much on repeat) while writing it. Landfill by Daughter, if you were wondering. You should go check that song out!

Here, have another chapter. Please forgive me for taking so long?

* * *

**Camp**

(Chapter 7: Landfill)

Kairi made it to her car and called Sora before starting the engine, letting him know that she was on her way and, when he asked about Namine, that she'd tell him what happened. She quickly made her way to Sora's to wait it out with him, making sure to mind all the driving and traffic laws. The drive to Sora's house only took around fifteen to twenty minutes and she was so happy to be there. When you don't go to the same school as your boyfriend, and therefore don't get to see him every day like most teenagers in relationships, it feels so good to be able to spend time with him. It's like that breath of fresh air once you leave the school building for the weekend.

Kairi met Sora when her family took a vacation to Destiny Island the summer after eighth grade. During her family's stay there, they ran into each other. Literally. Kairi had been running after her volleyball that her dad had hit a little to hard and Sora was quickly back-stepping to catch a Frisbee when they collided. She fell onto her butt while Sora toppled over and landed right on his face. Needless to say, as soon as everything set in and Sora spit out the sand that ended up in his mouth, they both started to apologize. When they actually stopped to really look at the other, they both fell quiet for a little bit. Sora stretched out his hand to help Kairi up and immediately moved it behind his head to scratch there. It was this moment he said the most intelligent thing he could muster, "Umm, hi... I'm Sora."

From there, Kairi laughed and they started to talk. Oddly enough, when they were comfortable enough to talk about more personal questions and one of them asked where the other lived, they were surprised to find out that they only live about half an hour away from each other. They took that as a sign that they should keep talking and be friends. So they did and that's where it all began for them.

Kairi walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for her boyfriend to answer the door. When he opened the door, his trademark grin made its way to his face with a greeting, and he stepped out of the way to let her in. She stepped in and hugged him before he could even close the door, so glad to be there. He chuckled lightly at how eager she was to hug him, but quickly wrapped his arms around her too, using his foot to close the door. They stayed like that for a little while, Sora placing a kiss on the top of her head before she pulled away.

"Namine was a lot more sad than I thought at first, you know..." That was how she decided to approach the topic of Namine,since she knew he would ask anyway. "She cried when I started asking her about it, but she still answered me. She said that she embarrassed herself in front of a boy, and that the whole class saw it. Namine also said something like," Kairi brought up her hands to make air quotes, "they didn't know what happened in the first place, though, and neither did he." She let her hands fall back to her sides, "And I thought that what she said didn't really make any sense, but Namine's never been one to want to tell anybody her problems so I didn't push her for any more information about it... Especially when she started crying."

Sora's grin faded into a frown, "Oh... Well maybe she'd feel better if we invited her to come with us! I'm sure R- I mean my cousin wouldn't mind. Four people is a good number for hanging out anyway!"

Kairi gave him a small smile at the offer, "She fell asleep before I left her house... And she really seemed like she wanted to be left alone." She didn't even notice that he had almost slipped with his cousin's name.

Sora seemed to think for a second, "Oh..." He really didn't like it when his friends, or anybody really, were sad. It made him want to do everything in his power to cheer them up. "Well, maybe she'll feel better in the morning... And maybe whatever happened yesterday will just blow over and no one will bring it up!"

Kairi smiled big at her boyfriend. He was always so optimistic. "Yeah, maybe!" She took his hand and led him to his couch, "How about we just watch TV until he calls?"

Sora's goofy grin made it's way back to his face, "Okay!" So that's what they did.

When they finally received a call an hour and a half later, they had both been drifting in and out of sleep. The sudden ringing from Sora's pocket made them both jump from their cuddling position on the couch. Both of them laughed at how startled they had been before Sora finally picked up the phone.

"Hello? No... Okay, maybe I was. Are you still coming? . . . Okay, well I gotta talk to Kai before you do so just let yourself when you get here. Bye!" He ended the call and looked over to his girlfriend, who was looking at him expectantly. "Kai, there's something I gotta tell you before he gets here. You ready to hear it?"

Kairi laughed, "Yeah. Just tell me." She smiled and shook her head at how silly he is.

"Okay, so just wanted to say that you've met him before... And he said you two didn't get along well when you knew each other, but I know from experience that he's matured since he said he saw you and umm I want you two to be friends... Especially since he just moved to your school and he probably has no one to talk to."

The auburn haired girl's face looked puzzled, "What? I've met him before and I didn't get along with him?" She sat there for a minute, trying to think of who he was referring to. "Sora, who could you possibly be talking about? Wait. Is that why you haven't told me his name yet?"

Sora scratched the back of his head and smiled guiltily, "Before I tell you, will you promise you'll try to become friends? I talked to him and he said he'd try."

Kairi was starting to get kind of worried. How could she not remember someone that seemed to be her enemy at one point, by the way he was describing him. "I'll try, okay? Sora, just tell me who it is."

Sora's face lit up like he had just won a long game of Monopoly, "Okay! His name is-"

Both teens turned when they heard the door being opened. "Roxasssss," Sora jumped over the couch, ran up to the blonde headed boy, and hugged him, "I missed you!"

Roxas awkwardly patted Sora's back, hoping he'd get the hint to let go, "Yeah, you too." He watched as Kairi walked around the couch, to where he and Sora were before acknowledging her, "Hey, Kairi. I've heard a lot of nice things about you lately. Sora has talked about you every time we meet up since he's met you."

The sound of his girlfriend's name makes him immediately let go of his cousin, "Oh, right! We're pretending like you've never met, okay?" He laughed before continuing, "Kairi, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is Kairi."

Roxas rolled his eyes at his cousin, but went along with him anyway. "Nice to meet you, Kairi. I'm Roxas," he extended his hand for her to shake.

Kairi's mind was reeling. She has totally forgot about Roxas. She had thought about him since then, when Namine used to bring him up. It hadn't been right for her to blame him for her getting suspended in third grade. She was the one who had thrown rocks at his head, trying to get him to notice her. She had wrongfully acted like he was her enemy, and had, no doubt, hurt his feelings on that bus back from camp. Yet here he was, putting it behind him, and being nice. She felt like she didn't deserve that from him. Not until she apologizes. Sora's cough brought her back to reality and she noticed Roxas was starting to bring his hand back to himself, like she had rejected his hand shake

"Sorry," She quickly grabbed hold of his hand before he got it back to himself and shook it, "I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you." She didn't speak for a a few seconds, as they both took their hands back, "I'm sorry, Roxas. For everything. I was younger and I acted immature."

And then everything hit her. The new student she heard about. Namine saying she embarrassed herself in front of a new student. Sora's cousin. They were all the same person. Roxas.

"Wait, wait, wait," those words were leaving Kairi's mouth before she even thought it through, "Sora said you moved to our school today." She paused, thinking of a way she could word her sentence without sounding accusing, "What classes do you have?"

Roxas and Sora's faces looked confused by her quick subject change, but Roxas answered anyway, "Ummm, I've got English, pop culture, music tech, photography, applied math, a study period, and then I've got art."

"Hey, Kai, maybe he knows what happened then! Isn't that when Na-"

Kairi's eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh! I just noticed that, umm, we just miss each other in a few classes. You're going to them while I'm leaving, or vice vera." She shot a look at Sora that said 'don't say anything else until I get this figured out'.

Roxas gave them both weird looks, "Am I missing something here?"

Kairi looked back at Roxas, "Umm, no. Not really. I- My stomach just started hurting before you got here and we were about to go get something from the medicine cabinet."

Sora looked confused at his girlfriend but seemed to get the message that she wanted to talk to him alone, "Oh, that's right. We'll be right back. Make yourself at home, bro!"

Then he led Kairi to the bathroom, where the medicine cabinet was, and spoke quietly, "What's up?"

The redheaded girl just sighed and looked down, "I'm not trying to accuse him of anything, because he could have just been in the class with her, but I think he might have something to do with why Namine is sad today."

"Kai, I know that you and him haven't been the best of friends but," he started to talk but Kairi interrupted him.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm being serious!" Kairi realized that her voice was starting to pick up a little, and she'd rather Roxas not hear her, "Listen, she said that there was a new boy in her class and that she embarrassed herself in front of him or something. So, unless there was another new student in the class, which is unlikely, it was him. I want to ask him what happened, but he knows that me and Namine are friends so he probably won't talk to me about it. Besides, I don't think we're close enough friends to talk about personal stuff anyway. I think you should talk to him about it some time. Today probably wouldn't be good, because you said he was stressed earlier and he's not here so we can annoy him, but soon. Then you'll need to tell me what's wrong. And I need to talk to Namine again. I can probably do that tomorrow. Let's just go back out there like nothing is wrong and have fun, okay?"

Sora let everything she said soak in, "Oh, umm, okay. We can do that." He coughed to clear his throat, "Let's go have fun!" The brunet boy ran out of the bathroom to find Roxas on the couch and jumped over it to sit next to him. Kairi saw her boyfriend talking to Roxas, nodding his head like a little kid, and laughed at her boyfriend as she followed him at a slower pace. And that's how their time together started. Namine or school wasn't brought up for the rest of the night. They just talked, laughed, ate, relaxed, and got to know each other better. Sora had been right; they had both matured a lot since seventh grade, especially Kairi. When she thinks about how she used to act, she feels embarrassed. And that's when it hit her, _'What if the way I acted was what, in the long run, had caused my best friend to feel so low.' _Kairi was now determined to make them at least friends again, even if what she had done might not have had anything to do with it.


	8. If It Means a Lot to You

**Camp**

(Chapter 8: If It Means a Lot to You)

Today went by better than Namine expected it to. Sure, she heard a few rumors about 'what happened' between her and 'the new kid', like they really knew, but she had expected to hear more, so she couldn't be disappointed about that. She still had one more class to go though, and she knew that it had the possibility of changing her opinion on how well the day had went. Regardless of that possibility, Namine closed her locker and quickly headed to class a few minutes before the bell even sounded for everyone to get to class. Art was her favorite course and she liked to get in there early to add to her paintings. Her teacher encouraged it, and was actually the one to suggest it in the first place. Eventually, she was going to put them all into a portfolio for college.

She was greeted by Ms. Vanille as she walked in, sat down at her desk, and grabbed her supplies out of her bag.

"You're not going to paint today?" Her teacher questioned.

"Not today. My mom bought me new coloring pencils yesterday, to cheer me up, I guess, and I haven't had a chance to use them yet." She said all this without looking up, opening up her sketchbook to a fresh, blank page.

"Oh, I see. I'll let you get to it then. I still have papers to grade from the last class." She went back to her own work as well.

There was a rustling sound as another student sat down at their desk soon after. Namine heard her teacher greet the student with a 'hello' but didn't hear a reply. She assumed that they just nodded or something, rather than talking. She didn't think much more of it though, consumed in drawing her friends, back toward her, at the beach. She would most likely give it to Kairi, knowing that she likes when she draws them.

A small cough, that sounded like it was coming from above her, brought her back to reality. She looked up to see a blonde boy standing to her left. Namine wanted to pretend like she hadn't seen him standing there, trying to get her attention, but her action had already been noticed, and he began talking.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. Everything that I had felt just kind of came out. I try not to make big scenes, but I couldn't risk you telling other people that I was still upset about something that happened five years ago, and then them making fun of me because you twisted it or retold it like it was something funny. I won't deal with that again, so I let everyone know at the same time as you." Roxas paused to let that sink in, "Okay, now that that's out of the way, we can go back to not talking."

Namine opened her mouth to finally be able to talk, "Roxas, I really have no idea what you're talking about. You're the one who never called me. I left my number for you on the bus, and I waited all summer and went to camp the next year, waiting for you to call and hoping you'd be there." She lowered her head to look at her drawing rather than him, "By the end of it, I was just wanting you to at least call to say that you changed your mind about me. I didn't know that it was going to take five years, and that it would be in front of an audience."

Roxas' expression read something between confusion and anger, "There was no number next to me on the bus and all your friends laughed at how stupid I was for even trying to be with you!" His voice wasn't any louder than normal, but it sounded rough.

Namine winced a little at the tone of his voice, but looked back up at him, "I only told one person what happened and that's because I was nervous and asked what she would do in that situation. She told me to go for it and leave my number, so I did."

The blonde haired boy's face still had the same expression as before, "No. You've got to be twisting it around. That's not what happened!" His hands landed angrily onto her desk, stirring clear of her sketchbook. He may have been angry, but he wasn't mean. The girl flinched at his action, and he immediately felt bad for not controlling his temper. "... Sorry."

Namine just shook it off, "Roxas, I'm telling you the truth-" She was interrupted by the bell ringing. Soon everyone else would be in here, and they'd be making up new stories. His position, leaning over her desk slightly, hands white under his grip of the front and left edges of it, would only fuel their stories as well. But she had to know what was going on in his head, why he was so convinced that she was the bad guy here. "Just tell me your side of the story and I'll tell you mine. We can compare and figure out all the missing details."

Ms. Vanille had, guiltily, been quietly listening in to the whole conversation. At times, she had wanted to break it apart, but thought against it because she hated to get in the way of them talking out their problems, but the rest of her class would be there soon. She had been in high school once too, and she knew that little things, like the way they were positioned, could be taken out of context and cause more trouble than it should.

Roxas looked hesitant to the idea. He really wanted to know what she had to say, to know what she thought happened, but at the same time, she could always lie and just tell him what she thinks he wants to hear, just to get back on his good side. Besides, even if she does tell the truth, the way that he knows the story is so far ingrained into his mind that he wouldn't know what to do with the information. However, he couldn't shake the fact that it had been a rational idea.

Their teacher took their moment of silence to speak, pretending like she hadn't listened in to any of their conversation, "Roxas, please take your seat. I'd rather not have to send you to the office on your second day for PDA."

Both of her blonde students flushed pink, "But we're not-" Their teacher raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat.

"Yes, M'am. Sorry." Roxas walked away from Namine's desk and sat down at his own, his face contorted into a frown that stayed there for the rest of the class.

Kairi was sitting inside her car, waiting for Namine. '_Okay, I just need to tell her the truth about what happened. She has to know. What I did might not have anything to do with what went on yesterday! I'd hate to lose her friendship though. Ughhh! I hate this! I was so stupid back then... I have to do this though. I told Sora what I did and he still likes me. Maybe she'll forgive me? I mean, I-_' She was jolted out of her thoughts as the passenger door was opened and Namine sat herself down. '_Oh God... It's now or never._'

The auburn haired girl took a deep breath to ready herself, "Namine, I have to tell you something before we leave school."

The mentioned girl looked kind of confused at Kairi's words, "Umm, okay? Are you alright though?"

Kairi nodded her head slowly, "I'm fine. Just try not to hate me after this, please?" She watched Namine's face etch on more confusion and begin to open her mouth before she lifted her hand to tell her not to talk yet, "I met Sora's cousin yesterday. Roxas." The blonde's eyes went wide. "Meeting him again reminded me of the way I used to act, and I felt terrible about it. I was told that he transferred to our school and then it clicked. He was the reason that you were so upset yesterday. Then I thought about it more and it occurred to me that I really need to tell you what I did and why."

The car was silent, and Kairi knew she had Namine's undivided attention. This is when she began to get to the point, "I didn't tell you this then, but in third grade, I was suspended for a week for throwing a rock at Roxas' head, trying to get his attention. It was immature of me, but I blamed him for getting suspended and my parent's making me change schools after that. I realized how dumb that had been, but I had already got my 'revenge', so to speak." She gripped her stirring wheel tightly, knowing Namine was hanging onto everything that was being said. She looked out the windshield as she spoke her next words, not able to look her friend in the eyes, because of how ashamed she felt, "I told a few girls what you told me he said at camp, and before I got off, I made fun of him for it. The girls behind me laughed and as soon as they did, I felt dirty, like I messed up. I couldn't take it back though, so I quickly got off the bus and tried to forget about it. I never told you, even as you kept talking about him, because you've been my best friend since I moved schools. I didn't want to lose you."

Kairi waited for some kind of reply, but all she got was silence. "I'm really sorry." Still there were no words. Kairi chanced a look in Namine's direction and could tell she was thinking hard about something, so she started the engine and made her way out of the schools's parking lot. The whole trip to Namine's house was silent until the blonde clicked off her seat belt.

"Don't worry about picking me up tomorrow. My car should be out of the shop by then." The red head looked defeated. '_I guess this is it. She doesn't want me to ever talk to her again._' The door was opened and Namine stepped out, but she didn't close the door just yet. "Kai, you didn't say... Did you take the paper with my number off of Roxas' seat that day?"

Kairi was shocked at Namine directing words toward her, so she answered as quickly and truthfully as possible, "W-What? No. I had a grudge against him, not you! Besides, I didn't even see it. I thought he had already picked it up or something!"

Namine got back into the car, needing to continue this conversation, "If you didn't take it, and he obviously didn't get it, where did it go?"

Her best friend's eyes went wide, "I swear that I didn't take it, Nams! Maybe someone else took or it fell into the floor?"

A hand smacked her forehead. It was her own hand, "Oh god, I didn't even think about that!" She ran the hand that she smacked herself with down her face and to the side a little so that she was now propping her head up on her elbow. "I should have taken the time to put it in his bag or in his lap or something!" Namine sighed loudly. "We actually talked today. I think he was going to agree to hear my side of the story, but then the teacher said to quit our PDA," She noticed her best friend's eyes go wide, "No, no, no! There wasn't really any PDA!" Namine looked flushed, "Anyway, she made him go sit down and he left before we could talk more about it. I need to get him to talk to me again."


End file.
